When you were mine
by Lonely Loony
Summary: MK 2011. A história se passa no capítulo 12, quando Kabal é queimado por Kintaro. Agora, após seu trágico acidente, Kabal volta ao Earth Realm para confrontar seu passado. Short&Sweet
1. Capítulo 01

Capítulo 01 –

Sarah acordou com aquele cheiro pungente, aquele vapor bem debaixo de seu nariz. Ela foi subitamente tirada de um mundo de sonhos onde abraçava seu amante e ninguém podia separá-los. Imagine, pensar que ontem ele a havia pedido em casamento! Ela jamais tiraria aquele cristal multicolorido de seu anelar direito.

- Kabal... – ela disse, numa voz sonolenta – Você sabe que eu _odeio_ café.

Ele riu, complacente e beijou-lhe a testa, dizendo:

- Eu sei. Mas o cheiro é forte o suficiente para acordá-la.

Ela deu um gemido de protesto e o puxou para a cama, fazendo-o derrubar a xícara de café. Mas isso não importava. Nada mais importava.

Os dois se abraçaram e rolaram na cama ávidos. Sarah apertou Kabal contra si e o prendeu entre suas pernas, enquanto ele a cobria de beijos famintos. Ela puxou os longos cabelos de Kabal e suas línguas se entrelaçaram numa fome louca.

- Querida... – ele tentava resistir, se desvencilhar – Vou me atrasar para o trabalho.

Ela deu um grunhido e o apertou ainda mais contra si.

- Mas você precisa _mesmo_ ir hoje? Não vá! Fique comigo! Vamos comemorar nosso noivado.

Ele finalmente se desvencilhou do abraço e deu um beijo na ponta do nariz de Sarah.

- Desculpe, meu amor, mas preciso ir... – e ele riu – E você, danada, está usando minha camisa favorita. Agora vou me atrasar mais ainda, já que ela está toda amarrotada! Vamos, tire-a e jogue aqui pra mim!

Sarah riu, ajoelhando-se na cama e fitando Kabal. E ele a olhou, parecendo que agora que eram noivos, ela estava até um pouco... _diferente. _Seus olhos verdes adquiriram um brilho mais vivo. Seus cabelos pretos e lisos eram longos, e como ele adorava quando se misturavam aos dele! E aquelas sardas... Davam a ela um aspecto inocente. Ele teve vontade de se atirar novamente em seus braços e beijar para sempre aqueles lábios rosados e gordinhos.

- Nãããão... – ela rolou na cama, preguiçosamente – Eu não vou tirá-la, seu cheiro está nela. Vou ficar com ela para me lembrar de você enquanto estiver fora.

- Ora, Sarah... Não é como se eu não fosse mais voltar...

E ao pronunciar essas palavras, algo estranho pareceu pairar no ar. Ele e Sarah sentiram. Ela se levantou da cama, num pulo e segurou o pulso de Kabal:

- _Não vá._

Ele a abraçou, bejou-lhe os cabelos e disse:

- Querida, está tudo bem. Venha, vamos tomar juntos um banho bem relaxante e só então eu vou para o trabalho. Não se preocupe, eu não levarei a camisa.


	2. Capítulo 02

Capítulo 02 –

Ele nunca voltou. Mais de dois anos se passaram e ele nunca voltou.

Mas ela sabia que seria assim, quando Stryker apareceu, todo machucado e com aquele olhar sombrio para lhe dar pessoalmente a notícia. E sequer havia um corpo para enterrar... Dias infernais aqueles, em que monstros saídos do nada invadiram sua cidade para destruir sua vida.

Agora Sarah, que sobreviveu a tudo isso, olhava impaciente o relógio da lanchonete onde era garçonete. Apenas quinze minutos para acabar seu turno. E já não era sem tempo. O dia inteiro aguentando fregueses mal-educados... Ela pegou as últimas bandejas e saiu para servir.

Às dez da noite, Sarah tirava seu avental e se aprontava para ir embora. Karin e ela se arrumavam no banheiro das funcionárias.

- Amiga, hoje o Jeff vem me buscar de moto. Meu carro quebrou, não te avisei? Carona não vai rolar. Foi mal...

Karin dizia isso enquanto passava batom e penteava os cabelos crespos. Sarah sentia uma ponta de inveja da pele translúcida da amiga e dos cabelos encaracolados... E depois de sua desilusão, Sarah resolveu cortar os cabelos na altura na nuca. Sabia o quanto _ele_ gostava de seus cabelos longos. E não suportava se olhar no espelho e lembrar que nunca mais seria dele.

Mas a camisa ela nunca jogaria. E a guardou sem lavar.

* * *

><p>Ela estava sendo seguida. Sabia que estava. Eram dois homens ou mais. Sarah fechou ainda mais seu sobretudo e começou a caminhar o mais rápido que seus saltos altos permitiam, fazendo barulho na calçamento e denunciando sua posição.<p>

Não podia ir até sua casa. Para onde iria?

Então, lembrou-se de que lá por perto havia um restaurante chinês que estava indo à falência. E ao chegar lá, o restaurante realmente havia falido. Foi uma má escolha. A rua era deserta e cheia de becos.

Sarah ficou desesperada e começou a correr. O salto de seu sapato esquerdo quebrou e ela caiu. Alguém a puxou bruscamente pelo pulso e a arrastou para trás de uma lixeira.

- Socorro! Me larguem! – ela disse, tentando alcançar o _spray_ de pimenta em seu sobretudo.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você, gracinha. – um deles disse, e agora ela podia ver que eram três. Mas estava um tanto escuro para que ela lhes visse as feições.

- Por favor, me deixem ir! Eu não conto nada à polícia!

Um deles a puxou pelos cabelos e lambeu-lhe a orelha. Ela sentiu um arrepio de nojo e medo.

- Vem cá...

Ela estava resignada, mas preferia morrer a esse destino. Rezava por um milagre.

- O que covardes como vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

Era um milagre. Era uma voz masculina, um pouco rouca, soando estranhamente familiar... E ela se sentiu segura.

- Ajude-me, por favor!

- Vá embora, seu mané, ou acabamos com você! – um dos bandidos falou, apertando o pescoço de Sarah.

O estranho o pegou pela cabeça e o jogou longe, contra um muro. A cabeça do bandido se espatifou ao se chocar contra a parede. Sarah gritou e desviou o olhar. Os outros dois bandidos, assustados, se puseram a fugir. Mas o estranho foi mais rápido: retirou dois ganchos de trás das costas e enfiou um na cabeça de cada marginal.

Sarah estava num canto, choramingando.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, sem ousar encará-la.

Sarah o olhou e a luz da lua se fez forte o suficiente para que ela pudesse vê-lo. Ele usava um colete com um tipo de aparelho acoplado e tinha cabelos longos e negros. Ainda estava segurando aqueles estranhos ganchos, agora ensanguentados. Usava uma máscara que o fazia parecer uma espécie de robô. E sua pele... Ele tinha horríveis cicatrizes, pareciam ser de queimaduras.

- Foi horrível... – ela disse, soluçando, ainda caída no chão – Mas você me salvou... Talvez pudesse ter sido diferente... Deus, acho que vou vomitar...

Ele queria chegar perto dela, segurar-lhe as mãos, a cabeça... Mas não teve coragem de se aproximar. Ela se apoiava em uma parede e respirava fundo, tentando se levantar, mas caía a cada tentativa.

- Eu não posso andar, minhas pernas não me obedecem...

Ele guardou os ganchos e se aproximou dela, sondando-lhe as reações. Como ela não protestou, ele a pegou no colo. Tudo parecia tão familiar... E aquele cheiro... Ela sabia que provavelmente estava alucinando. Mas encostou a cabeça no peito dele e dormiu.

* * *

><p>Sarah acordou com aquele cheiro pungente, aquele vapor bem debaixo de seu nariz. Ela foi subitamente tirada de um mundo de sonhos onde abraçava seu amante e ninguém podia separá-los. Ela jamais tiraria aquele cristal multicolorido de seu anelar direito.<p>

- Kabal... – ela disse, numa voz sonolenta – Você sabe que eu _odeio_ café.

- Eu sei. Mas o cheiro é forte o suficiente para acordá-la.

Sarah abriu os olhos e pulou da cama, assustada, mal se dando conta de seus arredores. Estava em seu quarto e sequer sabia como chegara lá.

- O que está acontecendo? Que brincadeira é essa?

- Sarah, espere, calma... Eu posso explicar...

- _Quem é você? O quê é você? – _ela se espremia contra a parede.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim, Sarah. Você sabe quem eu sou.

- Você... Você dilacerou aqueles homens! Eu vou ter pesadelos com isso para sempre!

- Sarah! Eles a teriam ferido! E eu não suportaria isso!

Sarah caiu no chão, chorando. Ela já não suportava mais tudo aquilo.

- Kabal, eu sabia, no fundo eu _sabia_ que era você! O que houve? Por que me deixou?

Ele se ajoelhou para olhá-la bem nos olhos. Aqueles grandes olhos verdes que devoravam.

- Sarah... Eu nem deveria ter voltado. E quanto a porque me fui... Acho que a explicação está diante de seus olhos.

- Não, não! – ela o abraçava, implorando – Isso não importa, nada disso importa! Estamos juntos agora, vê? Vai ficar tudo bem! Não me deixe novamente, Kabal, eu não suportaria...

Ele se afastou dela e segurou-lhe as mãos. E viu que ela ainda usava o anel de noivado. Mesmo após tantos anos...

- Sarah, é hora de ir em frente, minha querida... Foi o que eu fiz e é o que deve fazer. – ele dizia isso, secando-lhe as lágrimas.

- Não me deixe novamente... _Por favor... _– ela tentou convencê-lo mais uma vez, num fio de voz.

Ele a abraçou, apertado. Ela apertou os olhos para fazer desaparecer todas aquelas visões trágicas que de repente invadiram sua mente...

E ele já não estava mais lá.

Como num sonho ele desapareceu, deixando somente seu cheiro.

Sarah foi até seu guarda-roupa, pegou a camisa favorita de Kabal e ficou a abraçá-la, chorando.


End file.
